The Queen of France needs the help of The Doctor
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: The story that follows their meeting in Versailles but now during The French Revolution


1793 The Queen hadn't eaten anything since 2 days now; in fact she couldn't eat anything. After living in the magnificent Château of Versailles, she was now prisoner in la Conciergerie. She knew someone could help her, she knew he could change her future and the future of her son, the only family left. But where was now the Doctor, her dear doctor?

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Universe, The doctor was showing the planet Gallifrey to his dear friend Donna. Gallifrey, he saved with all his incarnations during the time war against the Daleks.

Suddenly words appeared on his psychic paper, he didn't need to read more, just saw prison de la Conciergerie. That was enough.

"Donna, I'm sorry we need to go now but I promise we will be back. The Queen of France needs me"

"Which one?"

"My Dear Mary-A!"

"Oh you call The Queen of France Your Dear Mary-A, now?"

"Oh Stop it, that's not funny , not funny at all"

"Oh oh, you can call her the way you like. By the way she comes before or after your dear Beth ?" said Donna teasing him

The Doctor didn't answer. Donna was right as always. ..

The TARDIS arrived in Paris near the Cathedral of Notre Dame. As it was early in the morning, they decided to spend the day visiting and will go to La Conciergerie this evening.

"Doctor, what's happening?"

"The Queen is going to be executed, beheaded"

"But why? What did she do?"

"Donna, I don't know what to say, not easy to explain"

Donna looked the Doctor. Her friend might be travelling with her but he was alone. Rose, away, in the parallel world, The Queen Elisabeth somewhere, and now The Queen of France was going to be beheaded...

They finally arrived to La Conciergerie

"Hello I'm the Doctor, I have been sent by Mr Robespierre to see The Queen of France"

"Never been told of your visit" replied the guard

"oh sorry, here you have the message from Mr Robespierre" showing the psychic paper

"Oh sorry, sorry, I apologized "said the guard guiding them to the cell where Marie-Antoinette was prisoner. He opened the gate and let them in and leave.

The Queen threw herself into the doctor's arms and kiss him like she had never kissed him before. She hold him tight against her and could feel his two heart beating quicker than ever

"Oh My love, you are here… Oh Hello Madam" said the Queen

"Oh My dear that's Donna my good friend Donna. Donna may I introduce you to Marie Antoinette The Queen of France."

After the presentations done and all what happened since the take of La Bastille was told…

"I'm sorry my love, I'm really sorry, there are things, fixed points in Time I can't change. I promise you I will do it if I could, really. "

" Save at least your son" replied the Queen

"My son?"

"Yes, you remember this time in the TARDIS, this great and wonderful time we had?"

"Of course I remember how I could have forgotten it… Oh Sorry Donna, I have forgotten you were here, sorry"

"That's ok" said his friend

"Sorry please do carry on and tell me"

"Well I got pregnant and had a son. By chance the King...She started to cry remembering him… Sorry, you know I also loved him a lot, he was a good king. Well he didn't know that the son, I gave birth to, was not his but yours. "

"Where is he now?"

" In a family somewhere in Paris but don't know more"

"I can't save you, I have told you and I'm sorry really sorry, but I promised you, I will save our son"

Donna left them alone a moment and went outside the cell

" Is she? " asked the queen

"No, she is just a really good friend, my best friend, but nothing else. But yes I had someone but She's gone"

"Did you love her?"

"Yes " he said sadly

The Queen didn't asked more.

" My love I need to go, I will find Charles and I promise you will see him soon"

He left the cell and went out of La Conciergerie with Donna.

Thanks to his psychic paper he will be able to find his son. He didn't know he had one, Marie-A has he liked to call her, didn't tell him.

They were walking in the streets when suddenly they heard a sort of metallic noise. They went to see what's happening.

"Oh no, not now, no. A Cyberman here in France in the middle of the Revolution.

There were not one, but plenty of them. People were running and screaming while they were trying to escape from those metal men.

"Doctor, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I need to find my son but I also need to save those people and those people are the ones who have condemned The Queen and already did with the King."

"yes but forget The queen for a moment"

"I can't forget her, I love her"

"More than Rose?" Donna soon realized she had made a big mistake mentioning the name of Rose and The Doctor won't talk to her for days. She still remember last time something like that happened. He didn't talk to her during 2 weeks, not a single word. But this time...

"Allons-y" he said trying to forget the question Donna have asked him but he couldn't forget it. That was the killing question. Who he loved the most? Elisabeth, Mary-A or Rose?

They left all the people fighting against the cybermen, he knew all of them will die but he had to find someone who was now more important than all of them. He had to find his son Charles. He decided to go to Robespierre's home to asked him where he was.

"Hello Robespierre, how are you? Do you remember me?"

"Oh hello Doctor, How are you?"

"Fine, excellent. I have been made responsible to take care of the son of the Queen of France by Mr Lamarthe"

"Never heard of him"

" Well as far as I know he is the new lord mayor of Paris, and as we say the big boss now"

Showing him the psychic paper, you see"

Mr Robespierre…..

" He lives with a family in the north of Paris" giving him the address

They went through the streets where there were plenty of dead corpses. In another time he would have saved them but now he has to saved someone more important for him. His son. They walked for a long time. The TARDIS was hidden somewhere in La cité.

They finally arrived to the house of the family who was having his son. He knocked the door and a voice

"Oui?"

" I came on behalf of Mr Lamarthe" said the Doctor

"Come in, come in" said a old fat man opening the door

"Hello, I'm John Smith, Third Lord of Gallifrey and I have come to take the son of the queen with me"

" Why?"

"Because as I told you orders from Mr Lamarthe"

Suddenly somewhere in another room.

"Please, no, no, no"

The Doctor run as fast as he could and saw horrified a cybermen lashing his son. He knew that was his son. He point his sonic screw driver to the Cybermen and shout to Donna. Take the boy and run. I will find you. He was facing the cybermen when a big explosion destroyed it.

"Ehhh Doctor" said Jack Harkness

" How did you know I was there?" said the Doctor

"Well... I just knew. Anyway, we have to leave"

"No I won't leave, I need to talk to this men"

He went to the other room and questioned the man and told him that if he said a single word, his life will be as bad as hell.

"Well Captain, How is our life going on? "

"Fine, I can't complain !"...

They finally find Donna and the little boy

"Monsieur, who are you?"

"I'm your dad, Charles"

"You can't be my dad, my dad was the king of France, Louis"

"I'm here because your mum asked me. Come with me and ask her if you want"

"How?"

They went back to La Conciergerie and meanwhile The Doctor was gaining his son's confidence, he told him all the story between his mother and him. The rest about time lords will come later.

They finally arrived and managed to talk to The Queen

"Oh mon chéri, mon enfant...This man I loved once and I still love is your father, go with him, leave Paris and France. I can't do anything more for you" And looking at the doctor " I have been sentenced to death as you already know tomorrow morning"

"I, we, will be there. I won't let you"

"No, i don't want, please leave. Keep the souvenir of me alive. Look at me, my hair is grey, my skin is awful, I look awful"

"You look perfect and I love you"

"Doctor" said Donna

"Yes?"

" You can't really do nothing for her?"

"No, I really can't. I'm sorry"

Donna and Jack left The Doctor with the Queen and their son to say goodbye to each other and to have a moment for them...

The Doctor came back holding the hand of his son...They all left La Conciergerie and went to The TARDIS.

Charles went outside turn arround and went inside again.

"ohhh it's..."

"Yeahhh" repplied Donna and Jack together

The TARDIS made a strange noise and left Paris...

At the same time in Place de la Revolution, Marie-A one of the great loves of the Doctor had just passed away. The guillotine blade had cut her head.


End file.
